Concerning Werewolves
by Whiterosestained
Summary: This follows the life of Harry Black, a werewolf. After being taken in by Sirius and Remus, follow Harry's life in this pack as he grows up into an adult and finds love in his best friend and protecter. HarryxDraco RemusxSirius LuciusxFenrir M for safety, enjoy XD
1. Introducing Harry Black

**Chapter 1: Introducing Harry Black**

Fenrir stared out of the window watching the storm outside take its toll on his packs village. The storm had been raging for the last Twelve hours and looked like it would not end soon; the same amount of time the Sirius and Remus had gone to help Lily Potter birth her child. The sudden cry from his son tore Fenrir's gaze away from the window and to look down lovingly at his perfect son and his submissive, Lucius, with the light highlighting their features. Lucius looked up towards Fenrir and smiled as he tried to get their son Draco back to sleep. Fenrir walked over to Draco and held him close as he tried to sooth him back to sleep; looking at his mate with a worried frown.

But Lucius smiled back knowingly saying "Lily will be fine, sometimes birthing takes time."

Fenrir chuckled lightly, trying to stay still so Draco would fall asleep. "I know love. But I worry about the strain for Lily, after James' death she seems to have almost lost the will to live."

Before Lucius could reply, Draco started to cry for attention. Both Lucius and Fenrir focused on Draco again, trying to get him to calm down and go back to sleep. After a short while Draco fell into a fitful sleep; the storm acting as a constant cause of fear in the young Werewolf and waking him every few minutes.

As the storm finally started to calm down, everyone in the Greyback home fell into a fitful sleep; the fire quietly crackling away, keeping them all warm.

Roughly an hour later, this peaceful scene was destroyed by two men crashing through the door into the living room. Fenrir woke with a start; Lucius wrapped his arms around Draco tightly while Draco cried in fear and anger towards the sudden intrusion. Fenrir turned to glare at the two intruders until he realised who these two men were.

"Remus, Sirius, Has Lily given birth finally? Is it a boy or a girl? Where is..." Fenrir started to say, but drifted off into silence as realisation came across him. Lucius had calmed Draco down and could see the sorrow in both Remus and Sirius' faces, their cloaks soaked, acting like a second skin plastered to their bodies.

Sirius slowly shook his head at the unanswered question, his voice grave as he spoke. "She lived long enough to name him and hold him before she died. She gave him to me and Remus to look after and gave him our name."

Remus smiled sadly before opening his cloak to reveal a small bundle of blankets that started to move and cry. Both Remus and Sirius walked into the living room and warm themselves by the fire. Sirius hung their cloaks up the fire, as Remus said. "She named him Harry, just like James wanted."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, each think about their own personal memory about Lily and James in the short time that they had known them. A small, muffled whimper from inside Remus' cloak reminded them of what Lily and James died to protect.

Remus removed some of the layers surrounding the little bundle to reveal a small, pink face of a baby boy, whose vivid green eyes sparkled in the firelight. Draco had stopped crying and looked from Lucius' lap at this little creature that had everyone's attention. He then looked up at his daddy and said "What's that Daddy?"

A small, sad chuckle came from both Remus and Lucius at Draco's question, Remus moved to sit next to Lucius; giving Draco a better view of the child's face. Lucius smiled down at Draco and answered, "This is a baby Draco. His name is Harry; he is Remus and Sirius' son."

Draco stared down at this thing called a baby named Harry in confusion. Draco's eyes widened in shock at Harry opening his eyes, but jumped when Harry began to cry. Remus quickly turned Harry to face him and holding him close, hushing and cooing him until sleep claimed him again.

All the while, Fenrir and Sirius had been speaking in whispers at the window, staring out into the calming storm watching for another to come to the house.

Fenrir turned to Sirius, whispering "How is Severus?"

Sirius glanced at Remus as Harry awoke and started to cry before answering. "I am not sure. He asked to be left alone with Lily for a while. He said he would be here shortly."

Draco continued to stare at Harry, as Harry slowly went back to sleep after Remus' reassurance of love and warmth. Every adult in the room watched Draco's actions towards Harry, slowly recognising the characteristics that would determine their fate in the future.

Sirius whispered quietly to Fenrir, "Harry is a submissive. Maybe, when the time comes, they will me mated."

Fenrir smiled, watching his son slowly cuddle into his daddy and fall asleep; still staring at Harry's own sleeping face, as though he needed to be sure that he was still there.

Both Fenrir and Sirius moved close to their mates and watched their children slowly drift off into their own fantasy land. With the fire slowly dying in the heath and the sunrise slowly began to light the living room, caused the adults to drift into a light doze.

Just before Fenrir fell asleep, he looked over a Harry and whispered, "Welcome to the pack. Harry Black."


	2. Time of the Moon

**_Sorry for not updating quicker to those readers_  
**

**_Thank you to those who have reviewed/added this story_**

**_Thanks to my beta kasumisama01, who is always ready to tell me that I can't spell_**

**_I own nothing but the idea for this story._**

**Chapter two: Time of the Moon**

_5 YEARS LATER_

It was the night of the full moon. Harry stood in-between Remus and Sirius, constantly moving with excitement and nerves. This would be his real first transformation into a werewolf, although he had turned before, he had always been asleep and slept through the whole thing. But this time he would be awake, and experience the night as a wolf

Harry looked around at his other friends; Ron looked worried next to his older brothers Fred and George, who had probably told him some scary stories about the transformation. Hermione looked a little nervous, clutching her mother's hand. These emotions where similar on all of his friends faces: Seamus, Dean Vincent and Crabbe; but each one had a twinkle of excitement in their eyes and the idea of becoming a wolf.

Harry turned to look at his best friend, Draco, who had already experienced his first transformation last year. Harry watched him next to his dad, Lucius, who kept glancing around for Fenrir, who would start the transformation.

Draco turned and looked at Harry with a smile then winking at him which calmed his nerves straight away. Draco always knew how to calm Harry down or how to make him laugh when he was upset.

When Fenrir appeared from the woods that surrounded their pack's village, he walked over to Lucius and Draco, giving Draco an affectionate kiss on the head and Lucius a peck on the lips. He then walked into the centre of the circle that the pack had formed, and turned slowly in a circle. Fenrir then stood tall and proud, lifting his head to the moon that shined down on the entire pack, and howled loudly.

At once everyone in the circle began to instinctively howl as well, surprising Harry and his friends at the sudden action that they all did naturally and the sound that erupted from inside of them. Slowly Fenrir began to change into the mighty werewolf that he was famous for being, and once he had begun his change everyone else followed suit.

Harry felt the transformation coming on in the form of a fiery heat that shot up his spine and causing him to fall onto all fours, the heat spreading to his face, legs, arms, feet and hands. There was almost no pain at all in this transformation, just the heat warming him throughout his body. The transformation only lasted a short amount of time and Harry had turned into his wolf form. Soft Black puppy-like furr covered his new form, which made his, bright, piercing green eyes stand out.

Puppy Harry looked around at his parents werewolves' forms. Sirius was similar to Harry, with black fur, but he was taller and looked much stronger than the some of the other werewolves in the pack; his dark blue eyes matching the midnight sky above, and a twinkle that only Sirius had. Sirius bright eyes glanced around at the pack before looking down at Harry in his werewolves form, giving him a semblance of a smile and nuzzling him lightly with his nose.

Remus, however, had chocolate brown fur and appeared to be much smaller werewolf compared to Sirius. But Remus looked fast, like he could run for miles and never be caught, not even with Dumbledore's pack chasing him. Remus' amber eyes where as bright as Harry's, reminding Harry of the sun rise that he would see later.

A sudden bark made Harry turn just as a white wolf puppy ran into him. Though Draco also had blue eyes, his were brighter almost silver; matching the colour of the moon that night.

While Draco was busy looking after Harry, helping him stand up and trying to get him to play with him. Lucius poked Fenrir with his nose before walking off towards the forest, Fenrir following after watching Lucius' werewolf form move gracefully towards the forest.

Sirius gave the two leaving werewolves a look of anger and envy, before turning back to his mate Remus, watching the children play in the circle surrounded by most of the pack. Sirius nudged Remus and then laid down, Remus joining him but resting his head on Sirius paw. Sirius rested his head on Remus', watching their pup play along with the others; quickly to learning how to use his new form.

After a while, Lucius and Fenrir walked out from the woods watching their son run around with the other children. After they had both laid down, Fenrir gave a bark of an order to the children to return to their parents and sleep. Draco gave Harry one last nudge before running over to Lucius and Fenrir to be sniffed and placed between them; watching Harry receive the same treatment from Remus and Sirius.

However neither Draco nor Harry wanted to rest and sleep after spending most of the night playing. For the next hour roughly, Harry and Draco started a game of bluff, where both would hide from one another behind their fathers (Fenrir and Sirius) until one of them was brave enough to look over their backs. Both Fenrir and Sirius became slowly annoyed with the little barks of laughter from their pups when they both went up at the same time. Their game lasted until Fenrir gave a low growl to both of the children for them to go to sleep; to which both pups laid between their parents and slept until the sunrise where they would both become the young boys who would continue their games later in the day.


	3. Who are my Parents?

_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ADDED THIS STORY OR REVIEWED IT_

_THANKS TO MY BETA AGAIN_

_ALSO A DISCLAIMER AS I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY, THE CHARACTERS COME FROM J.K ROWLING_

**Chapter three:**** Who are my parents?**

_TWO YEARS LATER_

The group of young children from the pack where playing in the centre of the pack's village. It was a summer day with a light breeze cooling their bodies as they played. Every adult nearby kept one eye on the group of children, making sure that no one was hurt or left out in their games.

Draco, Blaise, Fred and George were sitting around watching the others play. After a little while Fred and George left to play with Ron and Ginny, as Harry and Hermione joined them so that they could rest and talk. Harry sat down next to Draco, opposite Hermione who started the conversation about their parents. Both Mr and Mrs Granger where thinking about having another child, which Hermione was unsure about.

"I would love to have a little brother or sister; I would look after them always." Harry states; beaming at the idea his Daddy (REMUS) telling him that he was going to have a baby.

"I wouldn't like to have a baby brother or sister." Draco said adamantly, "They would just be annoying all the time. Besides I have Harry to act like my baby brother, he is annoying enough sometimes." The end of this sentence becoming a chuckle, while looking at Harry's shocked face.

Hermione watched both Harry and Draco, thinking about how she felt about having a baby brother or sister. She looked over at the Weasley family; with Fred and George constantly teasing Ron who would then ignore his little and only sister Ginny due to her being "a baby".

Speaking or thinking of the devil, Ron came over to join the group sitting down. His vibrant red hair always shinning in the sunlight making him appear more red faced, which always annoyed Draco; whose own light blonde hair reflected the sunlight to give me a halo almost.

"What are you all talking about?" Ron asked as he sat down near Hermione, almost sitting on her.

"We were talking about our parents, about who we look most like." Hermione said quickly, as they all knew Ron's reaction towards having brothers or sisters. "I think that I look more like my mother then my father." Hermione stated, looking over at her mother who had the similar curly hair and colour of Hermione.

Draco, Harry, Blaise and Ron all also looked at Hermione's mother noticing all the similarities between mother and daughter.

"Yeah, but you must have your father's eyes. As yours are like a chocolate brown, but your mum's are like a darker brown." Blaise said thoughtfully. "But Draco looks exactly like his papa (LUCIUS). There isn't a lot of Fenrir in him; maybe he will be a sub after all." Finishing his sentence quickly as he moved away from Draco, due to the angry look Draco was sending him.

"I will not be a submissive." Draco said his tone deadly while continually glaring at Blaise. "And I do look like my father!" Draco stated, clearly getting angry at the thought of not being like his father Fenrir.

"Yeah, I think Draco is like Fenrir in a way. They have the same attitude and they both have this need to watch everyone." Harry stated, hoping that it would cheer Draco up.

"Yeah" Ron said, trying to join in on the conversation, "It's like Harry acts like both Remus and Sirius, but neither of them are his real parents."

Harry whipped his head around to look at Ron, shock written all over his face. Draco, Blaise and Hermione also looked at Ron with a mixture of confusion and anger. Draco and Blaise's angry look becoming almost murderess.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said slowly and quietly, shock obvious in his voice. "Of course I am my Daddy and Papa's son! I am just like them." Harry's voice beginning to rise as tears began to form in his eyes.

"No. Mum said that Remus and Sirius adopted you from someone outside of the pack. And that you are not related to them through blood-" Ron never finished his sentence as Draco had tackled Ron with Blaise joining in to try and separate them.

Hermione stood up, yelling for them to stop, which caught the attention of her mother and other submissives watching the children. All noticing the fighting going on between the young boys and the tears running down Harry's face as he repeatedly said "You're lying Ron, you're lying!"

Fred and George reached the boys fighting before the adults and pulled Draco and Blaise away from Ron, but let go once the adults came over. Draco turned to comfort Harry, but just stared at Harry's tear stained face before Harry ran off back home to find out the truth. Draco took one step but Molly Weasley grabbed his arm and stared to yell at him for starting a fight with Ron, but did not get far before Lucius stepped in forcing her to let go of Draco and Blaise's arms.

"I am sure there is a reason for them to start the fight, let them tell us before you blame them Molly." Lucius stated in a calm voice.

Both Draco and Blaise started to explain about how Ron had told Harry how Remus and Sirius were not his biological parents; with Hermione also speaking in agreement with them through tears while being held by her mother.

**WITH HARRY**

Harry ran all the way back to his home, all the while thinking about what Ron had said. When Harry got back to home, he ran straight into the kitchen where Remus was preparing their lunch and Sirius was happily sitting at the table watching Remus cook. Both looked up at Harry when he came through the kitchen door, shocked by his tear stained face and the fear in his eyes. Remus started to move towards Harry. But Harry took a small step back, as he asked the question that was haunting him since Ron said it.

"Is it true?" Harry said, his voice shaking. "Is it true that you're not my real parents?" Fresh tears joining the ones already on his face as he waited for either Remus or Sirius to answer.

Before either could answer the question, Harry knew the answer from the looks that Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "I KNEW IT!" Harry screamed before he ran out of the house towards the woods nearby. "HARRY!" Remus and Sirius yelled, running after Harry.

Harry continued to run through the woods, wanting to get away from the whole pack of liars who had him fooled for years. After a while, Harry couldn't hear Remus or Sirius' voices anymore and realised that he was lost in the woods. After slowly walking around the woods trying to find somewhere he recognised. The more Harry walked around, the more lost he became and with the sunset making it harder for Harry to see, he knew that he needed a place to hide for the night. When he found a lake with a hollow tree nearby that Harry could hide in for the night.

He quickly hid himself into an old oak tree, waiting for Remus or Sirius to find him soon. He knew that he shouldn't have run off like he did and now he was cold, hungry and lost. Harry went to sleep inside his tree, desperate for someone from his pack to find him soon, he wanted to go home to Remus and Sirius; not caring anymore if they were not his real parents, he just wanted to be in his warm, safe home knowing that they were near to protect him.

Throughout the night, there were constant cries of Harry from members of his pack. Remus having to be carried back home by Sirius and Lucius, as he refused to leave without his pup; but praying that Harry was warm and safe from Dumbledore's pack and that he would come home tomorrow.


	4. Finding Harry

**Chapter four:**** Finding Harry**

It was just sunrise; Sirius walked downstairs and saw Remus slumped on the table asleep, with a photo of Harry when he was a baby with both of them in front of him. Sirius smiled, remembering the day the photo was taken; it was just after Harry spoke his first word, Daddy. Sirius sat down next to Remus and held him to his body, trying to comfort Remus' even though he was asleep.

They sat there for a while before Remus woke with a jolt, searching quickly around the room for their pup. Seeing Harry was still not home, Remus slumped back down into Sirius' body; not knowing what to do, praying that Sirius would know what to do and hoping that Harry was safe from all the horrible and evil things in the woods.

Sirius held onto Remus' body, knowing that if he let go of Remus he might lose him like he nearly did before. Remus moved a little and Sirius let him go so that he could make them something to eat, before they went back outside to join the search for Harry.

As Fenrir split the pack into teams to search the woods for the lost pup, he himself planning to search all night until Lucius dragged him home with a crying Draco, who had felt that it was his fault Harry was lost, as he did not run after him quick enough. Fenrir had promised Remus and Sirius that they could both look for Harry in the morning, after they had gone home to and try and sleep; it would not do them good to be searching the woods all night exhausted.

Fenrir arrived at their little cottage with Lucius and Draco; all three looked as sleep deprived as Remus and Sirius. Remus made them all a small breakfast, while Fenrir spoke about the searches last night reporting that while they hadn't found Harry, they also had seen no sign of Dumbledore's pack prowling around the area either.

After Severus and other members of the pack met up outside of Remus and Sirius' cottage, as it was the closest to the woods, they all went outside to search for Harry again. Everyone praying that they find Harry today, before the Dumbledore pack realises that a member of their pack is missing.

**WITH HARRY**

Harry woke up inside his shelter as the sun rose, the light reflecting off the lake nearby. The night before had been cold, even inside his hollow tree and all Harry wanted was to go home. He had almost forgotten the reason why he had run away in the first place, but Ron's voice kept reminding Harry about their lies.

Harry looked outside of his tree, checking for signs of danger before stepping cautiously out of his hiding place. He stretched, and then made his way towards a lake that he saw yesterday to get something to drink. When Harry reached the lake, he quickly scanned left and right before running towards the lake; desperate for a drink of something before he went home.

As Harry drank, he glanced around the lake to make sure that no one was trying to sneak up behind him. When a branch snapped on the opposite side of the lake, Harry jumped up and began to run away from the noise. Harry ran and ran, desperate to get away from whoever had made that noise, as they were most likely part of Dumbledore's pack.

Harry continued to run, not paying attention to where he was heading, just praying that he would somehow find his way home and away from whoever had been at the lake. Harry paused when he had reached a clearing in the woods; this clearing was a perfect circle being surrounded by large oak trees that seemed to just reach the sky.

Harry turned around in a circle, listening to see if he could hear someone nearby that might hurt him. Harry could hear voices come from the trees, but they were far away and he could not make them out. Moving closer to the voices, he recognised some of the voices as members of the pack.

Harry started to make a beeline towards the voices, praying that it really was his Daddy and Papa he could hear. As he made his way closer to the voices, he could hear someone running behind him, which made him run faster.

"HARRY! Where are you?" "HARRY, CAN YOU HEAR US?" More of these voices became louder and Harry could hear two voices that he was desperate to hear.

"DADDY!" Harry screamed as he ran towards the voices of his Daddy and Papa, but sensing that the person behind him coming closer and closer.

Harry sudden ran into a path in the woods, turning he saw his Daddy and Papa with other members of the pack.

"HARRY" Remus and Sirius yelled at the same time, with Remus already running straight to Harry. He wanted his baby close to him now.

"DADDY! PAPA!" Harry yelled back, running towards his Daddy; he never wanted to be away from them again.

As Harry reached Remus, the person chasing Harry had skidded out onto the path behind Harry. To which Remus clutched Harry closer to him and growled menacingly, which made Harry grip tightly tighter onto Remus in fear.

Fenrir, Sirius and the other members of the pack placed themselves in front of them. Sirius standing next to Remus and Harry, placing a hand on top of both their heads as they held each other close.

The stranger looked at the pack, with Fenrir in front leading as always, before running off again away from the pack. Fenrir turned to check that Harry was okay, to see Sirius holding Remus and Harry close to him.

"Harry, I was so worried about you. Why did you run away? You could have been hurt, you could have been captured by Dumbledore, you could have been attacked by hunters.." Remus' rant ended suddenly when he saw Harry's tear stained face as the tears poured down his face still.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I will never run away again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harry repeated through his sobbing, looking at Remus, wanting to be held close by his daddy.

"It's okay Harry." Sirius said "It's time to go home now; we can all go home now together."

Remus picked Harry up so that he could keep close but held onto Sirius' hand to make sure that his mate was there with him. The whole pack followed the family home, happy to see the young pup safe back with his parents.

When the family and the pack made it back to their village, Draco and many of the other children that had stayed at home with their parents ran towards them to see Harry and their other parents. Draco ran and tried to jump up to see Harry; but Fenrir picked him up before he knocked Remus over and held him up to see Harry asleep in Remus' arms.

"Draco, leave Harry with his parents okay?" Fenrir spoke softly to his son, not wanting himself or Draco to wake Harry up. "Now, where is your mummy? You haven't given her the slip have you?" Fenrir said, while looking around for his beautiful mate Lucius.

"Mummy is coming, but she was too slow so I ran ahead to see you and Harry." Draco whispered, still looking at Harry to see if he was okay.

"I will see you two later then." Fenrir said to Sirius and Remus, turning to Severus, Fenrir said "Severus, why don't you come over to ours and catch up with Draco here."

Severus paused and looked at Draco before taking him from Fenrir's arms and said "Of course Alpha. Come one Draco, tell me everything and maybe I can teach you more about potions."

Sirius, Remus and Harry moved towards their cottage, wanting to be alone with their family. To make sure that Harry was okay and so that they could explain about Harry's hidden past.


	5. Learning the Truth

**__**_JUST THE USUAL DISCLAIMERS OF NOT OWNING THE CHARACTERS JUST THE STORY IDEA_

_THANKS AGAIN TO THOSE FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING THE STORY AS WELL AS MY BETA_

**Chapter Five:**** Learning the Truth**

Harry woke up finding himself back at home, lying on the sofa being squished by his Daddy and Papa. The warmth of his two parents made harry feel safe and never wanting to leave this warmth and loving space again.

"Harry. We need to talk about why you ran away." Sirius spoke, his voice vibrating through his chest and into Harry. Remus moved also so that he was facing Sirius and keeping a hold on Harry still.

They moved to the kitchen, Remus making himself a cup of tea; Sirius a cup of coffee and Harry a small cup of hot chocolate; Harry sitting at the top of the table with Remus and Sirius on either side of him.

"Harry. This is the truth alright." Sirius spoke, holding Remus' hand on the table as a sign of reassurance.

"Harry, we are not your biological parents. You parent's were James and Lily Potter, they were our best friends and we cared about them deeply." Sirius paused here, looking at Remus for him to continue the story.

Remus took a deep breath, "The four of us were apart of Dumbledore's pack." Harry stared with his mouth open at them; he couldn't believe that his parents had come from Dumbledore's pack, the evil and enemy pack that attacked people in the woods.

"We all grew up not understanding all the evil that Dumbledore was doing around us. But as we got older, we knew that we had to escape and came to Fenrir's father's pack for our own safety. That's when we found out that Lily was pregnant with you." Remus paused and smiled down at Harry.

"We were all excited to see you born pup, no more than your father James who prayed for you to be a boy. But it also made us more determined for us to escape from Dumbledore's mad pack. We had a plan and we decided to leave." Remus stopped and stared sadly down at his cup of tea, before continuing the story.

"The next night we had left the pack and had started on our way to Fenrir's pack, though his father was still ruling the pack at the time. But someone must have told Dumbledore our plan because he surrounded us in the middle of the woods. James and Sirius yelled at me and Lily to run and to try and get to safety in Fenrir's land, as they would fight them off until they could catch us up.

"Lily and me ran and ran, desperate to find someone from Fenrir's pack to save us and our mates. We had no idea if they were even still alive or not when we finally reached near the border of Fenrir's land.

"When we reached the edge of Fenrir's land Bellatrix, Sirius' mad cousin who lost her mate years ago and so attacks others to take her anger out, jumped onto my back trying to attack Lily. Bellatrix always had been jealous of Lily for finding her mate easily and to get pregnant. I yelled at Lily to continue to running to Fenrir's pack while I fought with Bellatrix. I always wanted to hurt someone from Sirius' family for all the horrible things they said about him, me and our friends."

Sirius also looked at Remus in shock, "You never said you fought Bellatrix to save Lily." Taking Remus' hand and giving it a light kiss, "Continue please."

Remus paused to take a sip of tea before continuing. "We fought in our wolf's forms, Bellatrix could easily pin me but I was faster so I could easily avoid her attacks and place a few blows of my own. She taunted me the whole time we were fighting, but I didn't care.

"Sometime in our fighting, Lily had luckily reached Fenrir's border and had run into Severus; whose family had left a long time ago, just as Dumbledore had lost his own mate. Lily had begged Severus, Fenrir and the other members of the pack to save us and her mate; she explained how we wanted to join the pack and wanted help. We had convinced them through Severus to take us in. Lily brought the pack back to me where I was beginning to tire from the constant fighting with Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix ran when the pack and Lily had arrived, and a little while later Sirius came through the trees holding a wounded James to his chest."

Remus stopped his story there, both him and Sirius looking sombre for a moment.

Sirius stating, "James's injuries were severe, and your Father died Harry. Sirius was in a similar state, but managed to survive. Lily was heartbroken after James had died; she stayed alive to give birth to you. But the loss of her mate was too much and she died after giving birth; she made us promise to look after you on our lives, to give you a better life then we had."

Harry looked down into his mug then, thinking about the mother and father who had laid down their lives for him. Harry then looked up at Remus and Sirius, his daddy and papa, who had made his lives so happy.

"I'm sorry Daddy and Papa, I won't run away again. I'm sorry about running away." Harry spoke softly, climbing into Sirius' lap for a cuddle.

Remus smiled across at them, "Let's have a quick dinner then off to bed." Which is what they did, Remus and Sirius placed Harry into his own bed. However during the night, Harry woke up suddenly and climbed into bed with Remus and Sirius, making him feels safe from the evil Dumbledore outside in the woods.


	6. Becoming Mates

**Chapter Six:**** Becoming Mates**

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA AND STORY**  
_

_**THANKS AGAIN TO THOSE FOLLOWING AND MY BETA**_

_EIGHT YEAR LATER_

_AKA DRACO IS NOW AGED 15 AND IT IS HIS 16__TH__ BIRTHDAY_

_HARRY IS NOW AGED 14 GOING TO BE 15_

**DRACO POV:**

It was the day before my 16th birthday, the most important day in a Dominants life; except for of course their mates 16th birthday, where they would discover that they are to be mates for life. Draco was sitting on his window seat that looked out onto the woods that surrounded the village of his father's pack and allowed him to study the woods for signs of danger or ways of expanding their village as the pack grew bigger with every generation.

As these thoughts ran through Draco's head; his mind also started to fantasize about who his mate might be. Though his mate could be either male or female, Draco knew that his mate would be a male; as he found himself to be gay after an experience between himself and Blaise a few years ago. This lead to Draco thinking about who his mate could be, they had to be a year younger them him, which did not lower the statistics that much, as there was only a few children in the pack that where his age. They where Blaise, Ron, Neville and Vincent; all who would also be Dominants trying to find their mates.

Draco prayed that who he thought was his mate would indeed be his mate, as he was unsure if he could suddenly stop loving this person for his mate. At that moment, his father and Papa walked into his room. Draco looked them both together, seemingly to be a perfect match; Lucius tucked under Fenrir's arm both with a smile on their face looking at their son. Draco always thought that he looked like his papa as they both had pale skin and blonde hair; but Draco had his silver eyes from Fenrir, which Fenrir always said that it was a blessing from the moon as a sign that it would protect Draco and his mate.

"How are you Draco?" Lucius asked while sitting down on Draco's bed, looking at his son and picturing him the next morning; taller, a bigger build and become more handsome then he already was. Well, so Lucius thought.

"I am as I should feel. Nervous, scared, excited and worried. Is it wrong to want someone to be my mate? Or will I be punished for wanting this?" Draco asked, looking worriedly to his Papa.

"No. It is natural for you to think as someone as a mate already, you have grown up with these people for 16 years Draco. It's okay for you to have an ideal of who this person might be in your head." Fenrir answered moving to sit with Lucius on the bed as well.

"I bet I know who Draco is hoping to be his mate." Lucius said in a sing-song voice; grinning more as Draco blushed from his father's look and voice.

"Don't worry Draco." Fenrir said, taking hold of Lucius' hand as he spoke next, "You will always end up with the person who is perfect for you. Even if you never thought they would be."

"So you didn't think that father would be your mate Pap?" Draco answered, knowing that it would take the attention off him.

"Yes Fenrir. What exactly did you think of me before I was your mate?" Lucius asked; danger etched into every syllable; hoping that just the look would cause Fenrir to writher in pain for insulting him.

"It's nearly midnight." Stated Fenrir quickly, standing off the bed and pulling Lucius with him, "We should leave Draco and sleep. Good night Draco, everything will go as planned." Fenrir said, seeing the worry in Draco's eyes.

Draco could still hear his parents arguing as they moved towards their own bedroom; where the constant silent charm made sure that Draco would hear nothing from his parent's room that could scare him for life.

After sitting on his window seat for a little while longer Draco stood, took off his clothes and slipped under the covers of his bed waiting for sleep to take him before the change started.

**MIDNIGHT**

Draco awoke when he heard the clock strike twelve; knowing that his change will start soon. On the final strike of the clock, white hot pain shot up Draco's back that caused his let out a silent scream into the night. The pain spread from his spine to every part of his body, the white hot pain acting like a fire inside of his nerves and veins.

Draco prayed that he would pass out from the pain of the change; but he knew that the longer he stayed awake made would make him a stronger leader of the pack later. After about an hour of the pain shooting up and down his body, Draco final had a brief relief from the pain when he passed out.

Draco found himself in an empty area of the woods that he had been looking at before he went to sleep. There was a small lake that had soft grass lining it, making it appear to be a good area to rest after a nice swim. The trees surrounding the area and the lake gave a secure and safe feeling; which made Draco relax a little as he glanced around for his mate in the area.

A little noise from near the lake caused Draco to make a beeline towards the noise; searching all the while for anything that could have hurt his precious mate. Running towards the small cries of his mate Draco could the back of his mates head; smiling as he got closer to this person, knowing that only one person could have that untameable black hair.

"HARRY! Are you okay? Who hurt you? Where are they?" Draco spoke quickly, his head turning left and right but also trying to stay focused on his little mate.

"I'm fine Dominant. I just tripped on a branch and fell." Harry spoke so quietly, looking shyly up at Draco. His emerald eyes sparkling so brightly, Draco thought that they could have been stars.

"Harry." Draco pulled his sub to him, holding him close to his chest to keep him warm and protected. "I love you Harry. I will always be there to protect you. I will win you over so that next year you will become mine forever." Draco kept his hold on Harry, knowing that the real Harry will not remember any of this due to him being a submissive.

The rest of Draco's dream went by with him holding Harry to his chest, wanting to keep the feeling of Harry's body against his ingrained into his memory; Draco burying his head into Harry's hair, to ensure that the earthy smell of Harry would stay with him as a comfort of what is promised in the future.

When Draco awoke the next morning, he followed his normal morning rituals before going to see that changed in his body from the night before. As he walked into his bathroom, he saw that he had grown around 4 inches which made him now 6ft 4inches. His hair had grown a little so that it now rested just at ear length, his body had become broader and he felt stronger.

Smiling at himself, he stripped and headed into his shower; ready to start wooing his beautiful mate Harry Potter Black.


	7. Holding out for Love

**Chapter Seven:**** Holding out for Love**

**_I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIES TO THOSE WHO FOLLOW MY STORY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLY, NEW LAPTOP WITH NO MICROSOFT MADE IT HARD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. SO IT MAY BE A WHILE AGAIN UNTIL I UPDATE AGAIN._**

**_THANKS TO THOSE WHO DO FOLLOW THIS STORY AND TO MY BETA WHO PUTS UP WITH ME AND MY HORRIBLE WRITING 3 ENJOY_**

_HARRY POV:_

Harry awoke this morning, not remembering why he felt so said; then he looked at the date and saw that it was Draco's 16th birthday today. Harry lay in bed thinking about what today could mean for their friendship, as Draco will now have to woo his mate so that they could be happy together in the future. Would Draco then ignore him from now on to be with his mate, what if Draco's mate hated him and in turn Draco would hate him?

"_Well you are just going to have to find out aren't you?"_ Harry's subconscious spoke in a voice very much like in his Daddy's voice **(REMUS)**; so Harry got out of bed and headed for into the bathroom and had a shower.

After Harry had finished his shower and gotten dress, he headed downstairs to find Remus dressed drinking a cup of tea while reading the newspaper.

"Harry?" Remus asked as he looked up in surprise that his pup was awake and dressed so early. "Why are you awake so early?"

"I don't know. But its Draco's birthday and I want to see if he will be my friend still. I'm hungry" Harry said, looking up at Remus with his eyes wide and giving his Daddy the best starved puppy look he could muster.

"Okay. Do you want to wake Papa or help me make breakfast and talk?" Remus asked while rising as he did so, knowing that either way he would have to start breakfast.

"Can I help you make breakfast?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, unsure if his Daddy really wanted him to help him and talk about his problems.

"Okay then. Get the eggs, bacon, butter, mushrooms, cheese and anything else we need for omelettes. I will get the pan, put the kettle on and make us a nice cup of tea." Remus replied, smiling down at Harry. His little pup was defiantly growing up, having to face the tough problems that being a werewolf through at them.

Both father and son set to work on their tasks and worked together to make the omelette mixture; with Remus cutting the mushrooms, bacon, onions and chives and Harry cracking and whisking the eggs together in a glass bowl and grating cheese into another bowl. When both had finished their tasks, Remus made them both a cup of tea and sat down across from his son; waiting for him to start talking about his problems that Remus had already guessed who they would be about.

"Daddy, I am worried." Harry said quietly, looking up at Remus through his fringed. "What do I do now with Draco off mate hunting," Harry said this with a disgusted look upon his face, "do I ignore him or try and stay friends with him?"

Harry's eyes started to tear up as he thought about not being friends with Draco and not being able to see him anymore. Harry heard his Daddy move from his chair and led him into their living room, where he laid down on the sofa with his head in Remus' lap.

Harry continued to ask questions to his Daddy, but not waiting for answers just wanting to get all his worries of his chest. The tears also slowly fell down Harry's face into Remus' night trousers; while Remus just let Harry talk, cry and just stroke his hair lightly. Which Remus hoped gave Harry some sort of comfort through his talk.

When Harry had finished talking about Draco, which had lasted about an hour, he rolled onto his back to look up at his Daddy's face wanting comfort and answers.

"Harry, you never know how Draco will react to finding out who his mate is. He might do what your father did, and spent most of his time planning with Sirius on how to woo her. Or do a Sirius, who locked himself in his room for three days refusing to see anyone until James convinced him to leave to seek out his mate." At that Remus blushed and raised his eyes to the ceiling where Sirius was still asleep; ignorant to his pup and mates talk.

"So what do I do Daddy?" Harry asked, his eyes wide and red from the tears.

"Well," Remus said as he wiped the last of Harry's tears away from his face. "You can either leave Draco alone and wait for him to come and see you. Or you can join me, Sirius and Severus over at Fenrir's house to celebrate Draco's birthday quietly and give him his present you made." Remus stroked Harry's fringe away from his eyes, before continuing. "You don't have to make a decision about that now Harry. The only you need to decide is what you want in your omelette, what you would like with it and who is going to wake Sirius up?"

Harry let out a small giggle before standing, "I would like cheese, mushrooms, bacon and onions in my omelette with toast and tea please. Can I wake Sirius up?" Harry's eyes begging Remus to allow him to cause a little mischief.

"Okay Harry. Just don't make too much of a mess alright." Remus said as Harry ran up the stairs towards his parents' bedroom to wake up his Papa in the best way possible.

When Harry reached his parents' bedroom, he stopped outside the door listening to make sure that Sirius was asleep still. Hearing the snores from his Papa, Harry slowly opened the door and sneaked in, watching the rise and fall of the body on the bed.

Harry sneaked into the room and made his way over the bed, being sure to not make a sound that would wake Sirius up before he could. Moving around the bed, so that he was facing Sirius' sleeping body, waiting a minute before jumping up onto his Papa and continued to jump through Sirius' yells and screams.

Remus in the kitchen smiled as he heard his mates screams of shock and yells; along with his pup's voice and giggles. Smiling he knew that from today, his pup's life would change for the better, with his mate wooing him.

After breakfast, everyone got dressed and showered before heading out towards Fenrir's house. Harry's emotions changed for extreme excitement where he would almost skipped towards his best friend house; to fear and would shuffle his feet behind his parents.

Sirius looked towards his mate, unsure what to do with their pup who was once again shuffling his feet behind them; Remus shared Sirius' look of unsure and wished he hadn't when Sirius made his own decision.

Sirius stopped suddenly and turned around towards his pup and swung him up onto his shoulders. Harry's yell in shock nearly caused him to drop Draco's present, causing Harry to glare down onto his papa's head but crab his hair gentle for grip.

"Why did you go that?" Harry said, looking between his papa and daddy, who had turned to glare at Sirius for nearly breaking Harry's present.

"You where being too slow, and this way I can make you smile and happy before we get to Draco's party." Sirius said, turning his head a little so that he could partly see Harry above him.

_**LINE BREAK**_

When Harry, Remus and Sirius reached Greyback's house, there was obvious signs of a party; music could be heared through the opened windows and Harry was already feeling nervous about his present. He wished that he had just brought something from the nearby muggle shopping centre; Remus and Sirius both placed a hand on each of his shoulders before Sirius knocked on the door. Lucius opened the door and smiled at the sight of Remus and Harry; knowing the both would help make this party the best for Draco.

"Harry, Draco is outside in the garden being bored to death by some of the older members of my family. Be a dear and bring him into the living room to great guests and friends." Lucius said, knowing that seeing Harry would cheer Draco up a bit after being worried all day after discovering who his mate was.

Harry smiled and thanked Lucius before going to find Draco and `rescue` him from some old man who kept asking who Draco's mate was. By the time that both Harry and Draco reached the dinning room, most of their friends had arrived and the party became in full swing.

Throughout the night Draco kepted glacing at Harry, making sure that Harry was okay and having fun with Hermione and the others who didn't have to worry about mates.

"Are you going to tell him yet?" Blaise asked Draco, following his line of sight towards his own mate who was with the group.

"No. You know its the rule to not tell them; they have to work it out themselves." Draco said glumly, looking at Harry who was now dancing shyly with the others.

Draco and Blaise joined the group dancing, while the adults watched and enjoyed themselves. Draco fought to control his urges that he was feeling towards Harry as children of Lucius and Fenrir's friends danced rear Harry and were flirting with him.

Draco moved towards Harry and sent glazes towards those who had been flirting with him not moments ago. Draco smiled at Harry and danced with him, while fighting his urges to kill those who had been near Harry.

"This is going to be a long year." Draco thought to himself as he continued to dance with Harry and their friends for the rest of the night.


	8. A tough year for Draco

_**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ARE STILL FOLLOWING THIS STORY**_

_**THANK YOU TO MY BETA AGAIN**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY, THANK YOU J.K FOR THE AMAZING**_** CHARACTERS**

_**CHRISTMAS TIME**_

Draco smiled when as he finished wrapping his presents for Harry, placing them under his bed to take to Harry's house later that night. He knew that Harry would love the presents he had, even if Harry didn't know that they were from him. Draco had one present that he would give to Harry in person; the rest would have to be given under "Admirer".

"Draco, we need to leave soon. Come down stairs now." Lucius called from downstairs.

Draco smiled and placed his hidden presents in another bag, and started to check that he had everything else he would need for the stay at Harry's house. Sirius and Remus had insisted that he, Fenrir and Lucius stay at their house while their house was being modified for Draco and his future family.

"DRACO LUCIUS GREYBACK, GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Draco jumped at his father's sudden yell that bounced off the walls in the empty house.

Quickly gathering his things, Draco raced downstairs with his things and stood in front of his parents; both of whom were already had their coat, scarves and cloves on waiting to face the snow storm outside. Draco through on his coat and gloves before smiling at his father stating, "I'm ready." His eyebrow cocking up slighting, earning him a small hit around the head.

After walking through the beginning of a snow storm, the Greyback family arrived at Sirius and Remus' home, which was hard considering that the whole house had been covered in snow; that was starting to block the door and windows of the small cottage.

Sirius opened the door and quickly let the family in, Draco searching for his future mate while trying to look casual in front of the adults. Fenrir, Lucius and Sirius shared a small grin between themselves; then trying to quieten their laughter as Harry ran up to Draco and hugged him close. Remus followed Harry out of the kitchen, sending a glare to Sirius and the others for mocking Draco's struggles.

The rest of the night was spent listening to Christmas songs, stories of all the adults' childhoods; which then led to embarrassing stories about Harry and Draco. Later after everyone had gone to sleep Draco snuck out of Harry's room and head downstairs with his other presents for Harry. Smiling as he placed them among the other present, their green wrapping matched Harry's eyes perfectly and did not appear to be from anyone in the house.

The next morning, Draco was woken by Harry jumping up and down on his bed screaming about the fact that it was Christmas; later discovering that Harry had woken everyone else in the house before. When they arrived downstairs, Draco saw his tired eyed father and godfather, Severus, glaring into their mugs of coffee at being awake so early; where as the rest of the adults seemed fine with being awake so early in the morning.

Remus gave both Harry and Draco a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top, before placing himself next to Sirius and letting Harry deliver the presents to each person they were addressed too. Each person took it in turns to open their presents, receiving little gifts: such as knitted jumpers from the Weasley's, homemade chocolate from Remus and potions or potions kits from Severus.

When Harry came to the last of his presents, he frowned at the card that was attached to them all.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked, leaning over Harry's shoulder to read the card. "Aww Harry, it's a present from an admirer. Maybe even your mate sent it."

At the word mate, Sirius sat up suddenly and took the card off of Harry. Reading it through and checking the presents before allowing Harry to open them, to ensure that they were safe and appropriate.

Draco fought hard to hide his smile as Harry opened his presents of a huge bar of his favourite fudge chocolate, a book on muggle myths and a silver bracelet that fitted delicately onto his wrist; as much against muggle beliefs, werewolves are not allergic to silver. Mostly it just doesn't suit them, but Harry's tanned skin caused the silver to shin against his skin.

The rest of the day passed by as normal, with everyone fussing over who Harry's admirer could be and what they made of his presents; which had been finally dropped when Remus, Lucius and Harry served an amazing Christmas meal.

_**NEW YEARS EVES PARTY**_

Sirius and Remus' New Year Eve's party was in full swing by 9:30, with everyone from the pack inside the cottage to celebrate the New Year. The adults were mainly in the kitchen, drinking and discussing the future mates of their children. Much to the displeasure of Sirius, who repeatedly stated that Harry was too young to have a mate anytime soon; causing Remus to laugh at him for his silly comments.

While the children were dancing in their small dining room, which had the table removed to create more space for people to dance and mingle in. Harry was dancing with Ginny, Hermione and other submissives who had no clue about their mates; but had been discussing who they would like to have as their dominants.

"I hope that I have Blaise" Ginny said, while taking a quick glance at Blaise who stood next to Draco and some other dominants. "He is nice, smart and looks good. Though I bet Herm will get him because they are both so smart."

Hermione gasped and nearly choked on her drink at Ginny's statement, "WHAT!?" Hermions managed to gasp out. "Ginny, you shouldn't be thinking about mated yet, you have another year to wait until you have to worry about who your mate will be."

"Anyway Ginny, we know that Hermione will be mates with your brother; as it is obvious that she has a crush on him." Harry stated, his own laughter joining the rest of their friends at Hermione's blush.

"No. I doubt that Ron will be my mate. Anyway we can't know about our mates until our 16th birthday." Hermione said, getting more flustered by the minute; causing Ginny and Harry's laughter to double, causing many of the other people to stare at them.

As the night went on, soon everyone was inside the dining room waiting for the New Year to start. Most couples where dancing together including both Draco and Harry's parents. The children without mates where dancing with as a group or with friends; Ron and Hermione had paired off to dancing together and Harry was standing chatting to Victor Krum, who had been flirting with him at Draco's birthday party, causing Draco to take a drastic action to remove this person from his mate.

"Come on Harry. Dance with me." Draco said, wrapping his arm over Harry's shoulder, glaring at Victor over Harry's head.

"Okay Draco." Harry answered, letting Draco lead him towards their coupled friends who were too busy in their own worlds to be bothered with Draco wooing off Harry.

The countdown to midnight started, Harry and Draco smiled at each other and cheered with everyone else at the "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Causing many of the couples sharing a kiss between themselves and their mates; but the dominants who were dancing with their future mates shared a smile. However, Draco made a bold move and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush madly and Remus having to push Sirius out into the kitchen before he strangled Draco for his bold move.

_**VALENTINES DAY**_

Harry was surprised to say the least when he opened the front door to find a bunch of green lilies on the door step along with a small bar of fudge chocolate and a small card. The card simple said, _"To my beautiful mate, may you enjoy these gifts and know that I love you with my heart and soul. From Admire"_

The green lilies where placed in a vase in Harry's room, along with the card that sat in front of the flowers. Sirius had been mad at the sight of these gifts from this stranger, stating that it could be anyone sending them. To which Remus reminded him of all the things he had done to woo Remus, including a huge bar of chocolate everyday and lots of poems; causing Harry to giggle aloud at his godfather's blush as Remus reminisced them.

Later that day, Harry met up with Hermione and Dean who had also received presents from their future, mates. With Dean's birthday coming up soon, he was getting presents at least once a week from his mate, telling him how beautiful he looked and that he cannot wait until they can be together.

_**4 FEW MONTHS LATER**_

Harry stood next to Ginny, feeling lost as everyone one of his friends had become attached to their mates. Dean was with Seamus, which surprised Harry but could see how perfect they were together. To no one's surprise Hermione had been mated to Ron, and everyone smiled and congratulated the latest pair. Draco had now come to stand behind Harry, frowning at the look of loneliness on his mates face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked, nudging his side gentle. "Jealous?"

Harry gave Draco a half-hearted glare before turning back to the happy couples that were lounging on the grass nearby. Ginny had also gone and joined the couples, leaving the two future mates together.

"No," Harry replied, "I just don't want to wait any longer for my mate. I just want to be happy and have someone to love me." Harry's eyes lowered, feeling even more sorrow than looking at the new couples.

At the end of Harry's little speech, Draco placed an arm around Harry's shoulders and started to lead him away from the group so that they could be alone.

"Come on Harry; let's go for a walk away from the couples." Draco said.

As they walked away from the couples, Draco was grinning inside that he finally had Harry alone from everyone else. He could now talk and find out what he thought about the gifts he had sent him.

But however this plan did not work, as Harry had spotted his parents and run up to them. Draco was quick to act and said to Harry, "I will leave them with your parent's then." Then quickly ran off away from Sirius' murderous glance.


	9. A Mateship Is Born

**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS FOLLOWING THIS STORY_  
**

**_I MAY NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I AM GOING TO UNIVERSITY AND I DONT KNOW WHEN I WILL HAVE THE TIME TO UPDATE_**

**A mateship being born**

_**THE DAY BEFORE HARRY'S BIRTHDAY**_

Harry was currently baking. Remus and Sirius just sat at their table and watched, all day had been baking cup cakes, tarts and now was working on some pastry as about 20 rolls were cooking in the oven.

"Harry, you don't need to bake all this food for your party." Remus said, "I need you to leave anyway so I can make your birthday cake. Go outside, take Sirius with you even. He could do with a walk." Remus' voice becoming pleading as he looked at the clock on the wall, he barley had enough time to make the cake and cool it in time to decorate it.

"HEY!" Sirius yelled at the walking comment, "I am not a pet dog for the two of you to care over. But come on Harry, how about we go into the woods and have some practice fighting just in case." Sirius said looking at the back of Harry's head.

Remus had now walked up to Harry and held his hands so he would stop working in the pastry, "I will look after everything for you pup. Go and play with Sirius before you are too focused on your mate to worry about us anymore."

Harry looked up at Remus, "I will always worry about you and Papa." Harry's voice was very innocent and childlike; his eyes showing raw love for his parents. "Are you sure Daddy?"

"Yes I am sure, you silly puppy." Remus said "You are using my recipes anyway! Go, go!" Remus started shooing both Harry and Sirius out of the kitchen so that they could spend time together.

When Harry and Sirius did go outside, they walked towards a clearing very close to their cottage, and started warming up.

"Are you worried Harry?" Sirius asked, while watching Harry stretch his leg, "You know you can reject your mate if you don't like him." Sirius paused waiting for Harry to reply, and placed his hands up for Harry to punch as a starting place.

"I know Papa, you have been telling me since my last birthday." Harry stated simply, focusing on putting force behind his punches; so he didn't fall over backwards again.

"Well, you let me know if you are not happy with your mate." Sirius eyes darkened at the idea of someone hurting his puppy; who just wanted to be loved. "I will deal with them personally. I just want you to be loved and safe." Sirius smiled slightly as Harry's punches became stronger, knowing that at least Harry can defend himself.

As the night went on, Sirius and Harry worked through punches, kicks and a bit of wrestling before Remus came out yelled at them to come inside. The scene Remus saw was Sirius pinning Harry to the ground while telling him how to flip him over; which Harry quickly did before running over to Remus for a hug.

"Right. All of us are going to bed; it will be a long day tomorrow for all of us. Harry do you want anything?" Remus always concerned about his pup, who was very much his own child then a godson.

"Know I think I will okay with just a glass of cold water." Harry replied, glancing at the sky; as if trying to see if the sky could answer the big question of who his mate is.

_**MIDNIGHT**_

Harry awoke with a gasp, before falling back down as pain shot up and down his back, causing Harry's gasp to turn into a scream. Harry could feel himself becoming taller and his body changing. As the night went on, Harry's screams died out, as his throat was red raw from all of his screaming; Remus had been watching the change through a small crack in Harry's bedroom door, as the screaming was too much for him to bare laying next to his husband.

As the night went on, Sirius finally dragged Remus back to bed as Harry's screams became silenced by exhaustion. The rest of the night found Harry constantly twisting and turning as he body changed dramatically. The pain becoming too much for his mind and so Harry passed out and dreamed of his mate.

Harry awoke to find himself lying in the grass facing a small lake, the area being surrounded by trees that gave the area a safe feeling. This caused Harry to stand and walked towards the lake for a nice swim. As Harry took started to walk, he fell over a branch causing his to give a little cry as he fell over.

Harry heard someone running towards him from across the grass, turning to face his mate as he heard them scream his name; turning his eyes towards his dominant as he came closer and checked the surrounding area for danger.

Harry stared at Draco, knowing that this meant that he was his mate forever; Harry didn't know if he should feel overjoyed at being with Draco forever; or to be horrified at the idea of being in love with his best friend.

"I'm fine Dominant. I just tripped on a branch and fell." Harry said quietly and looking up shyly at Draco fearing that he would hurt him for making a silly mistake.

Harry continued to stare at Draco, as his eye colour matched that silver hue of the moon. Draco smiled down at Harry before pulling him close to keep him from getting cold.

The night was spent with Draco holding him close telling all these sweet nothings right into his ear. Harry had his head turning into Draco's chest to keep warm and breath in Draco's scent, knowing that he would then forget who his mate was after this. Harry focused on the feeling of Draco's arms wrapped around him and the safe feeling that waved off Draco. Draco had placed his noise into his hair, breathing in his scent as well to comfort him for the next year.

The next morning Harry awoke and found himself slightly taller than before and his body changed into a more feminine shape. His hips had widened slightly and his waist appeared smaller giving him a curvy feature. Harry had his shower and dressed before heading downstairs to show his new self to his parents. After his shower, Harry brushed and dried his hair before dressing in some of his bigger pjs, as his normal pjs no longer fit his shape and height anymore.

Heading downstairs he could he his parents in the kitchen talking about him. As he reached the kitchen door, he paused to hear what they were worried about.

"I bet he will be tall like James. And have his untameable hair." Sirius said, laughing at probably at Remus' face.

"No. He will have hair like Lilly, long and with slight curls to them." Remus said, his voice sounding reminiscent.

Harry smiled, hoping that his biological parents_ *yes Harry calls Lilly and James his Biological parents, as Remmi and Siri are his parents as well*_ were proud of him and would smile down on his mate and himself. Gathering his courage, Harry entered the kitchen to find both of his parents facing away from the door, making breakfast and tea for when Harry came down to them.

Harry coughed lightly to get his parents attention. Both turned and gasped at Harry's new body. Remus walked over and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders while staring at him; Sirius also coming over and looking at Harry in shock.

"Wow Harry." Sirius said, walking around him to look him over, "You look great! Anyone is going to want you as their mate!" Sirius started his happy dance at how amazing Harry looked before realising that he would need to frighten off more people then he thought.

Harry and Remus both gave a small giggle at Sirius' action. Remus then turned to Harry, smiling down at his pup. "Harry you look like both your parents together. They are proud of you pup." While saying this, Remus ran his hand through Harry hair lightly so not to pull on it.

The little family had breakfast together, neither parent asking about Harry's dream to try and help him find his mate again. Both knew that this was a struggle for the submissive and at the end of it, would make the mateship for special.

"Harry, your party is going to start at 3pm. So it give us enough time to sort out some clothes for you or go and buy some more for you if needed." Remus said, after finishing his breakfast; "But Sirius will have to take you because I am too busy finishing off your cake."

Sirius looked up suddenly, obvious not being told this part of the plan. Before turning back to his breakfast praying that he didn't have to go shopping with Harry today, he was not in the mood to deal with people eyeing up his pup like he is a piece of meat.

After they had eaten their breakfast, Harry opened some of his presents from just them. Harry received a bunch of new clothes of mixed sizes to make sure that they would fit after his change. Sirius had given Harry some bonding bracelets that had belonged to his parents; while Remus gave Harry a book that contained all of his favourite stories from when he was a child. Harry also received some movies, books and a small grooming kit to `look sharp` as Sirius said.

"Sirius clean up and I will give Harry his clothes." Remus said and both he and Harry left with a bag of clothes.

Luckily for Sirius, the clothes did fit Harry so that left him to try and help Remus get the garden ready for Harry's party. This left Harry time to shower, groom himself and lay around upstairs waiting until he had to get dressed for his party. Both Remus and Sirius had banned him from coming downstairs so that his party would have some element of a surprise.

While Harry was waiting to be told to get ready, he thought about his dream to try and get clues as to who his mate is. He knew that it wouldn't be Ron or Seamus as they had already paired off. But there were still many people that could be his mate, that doesn't include those who are not in the Greyback pack.

Harry tried to remember his dream, causing him to fall asleep where he saw a very blurry person and could hear nothing that the person might have been trying to tell him. But harry continued to dream on about his blurry mate and trying to think about who could be his mate.

At 1:30 Remus headed upstairs to tell Harry that he could start getting ready and to see if he needed any help in what to wear. Remus had expected to find his puppy running around like a chicken with no head; not to find him asleep on his bed looking about 5 years old. Remus smiled, sat down next to Harry and stroked his hair to wake him up; reminding Remus of when Harry was 5 years old and would take naps on their bed because he wanted to be near them.

When Remus woke Harry from his nap, he caused his pup to turn into this headless chicken. When Harry paused in his mindless panic run around his room, Remus caught him and had calmed him down; he managed to get Harry to have another shower before he started to get ready for his party.

While Harry was in the shower, Remus started laying out some clothes that he thought Harry would like to wear; including a new pair of dark jeans, a green suit shirt that matched his eyes and a soft dark green jumper. But Harry could wear whatever he wanted, it was his party; and after all he was trying to find and attract his mate.

After Harry had finished his shower, he came out in just a towel and instantly started to panic again over what to wear. Remus followed his routine before and started by drying Harry's unruly hair to later try and tame. Next was to get Harry to choose an outfit for his party, the main issue was the shirt to wear; Harry had chosen the new dark jeans that fit Harry perfectly. But Harry kept changing his mind over what type of shirt, the colour, everything!

"HARRY!" Remus yelled, he needed Harry to calm down and stop talking for just one minute. "I have to go back downstairs and make sure that Sirius hasn't eaten everything. Also I need to reheat some food and have Sirius sort the garden out. So I will leave you to make the final decision and sort your hair out. You have about an hour before that party starts."

Remus left Harry's room, with a shocked Harry inside; his face just the picture of pure horror. What has he going to do? He only had an hour to choose his outfit, sort out his hair and make sure he looked amazing for his unknown mate. Harry took some deep breaths and laid out all of his shirts so that he could choose which one to wear; which took him another half an hour before he decided on a dark green silk shirt and a black waist coat to go over the top.

Next was Harry's hair, the untameable beast of a thing. Harry started by brushing and combing his hair, willing it to become somewhat neat; but again his hair had its own plans by curling lightly throughout the length, making it flick at the end. After about 20 minutes of fighting a losing battle, Harry gave up and stood in front of his mirror to make sure that he looked good.

"You look great Harry." A voice said from behind Harry, who whipped around and saw Sirius standing in the door frame. Smiling Sirius walked over and gave Harry a hug, "Don't worry about anything Harry. Just remember that your mate will love you no matter what, understand?" Sirius said in such a serious voice, it surprised Harry; who simple nodded in agreement and continued to hug his father.

After this father-son moment, Sirius told Harry to wait 5 minutes before heading downstairs and into the garden; which then caused Harry to start panicking again. Somehow though he managed to not faint in the five minute wait before heading down towards the garden; his parents had out done themselves as their simple garden had been transformed into a great party area. There were little fairy lights everywhere that would like the garden later in the day, but at the moment little coloured lanterns that the sun light shined through them; all of Harry's friends where there and ready to celebrate his birthday.

As the party carried on, Harry spoke to almost every male in the village but still could not find his mate. The last people that he had to speak to was Blaise and Draco, who would be found together; which would not help matters in trying to find out which one was his mate. He knew that it could only be one of the two as he had no pull towards anyone else at the party, leaving Harry praying that it would be someone in the pack.

Harry spent most of the party hunting down the pair, but they were nowhere to be seen. Harry desperate wanted to know who his mate was, he could feel a slight pain in his chest at being away from his mate; which told Harry that his mate was near but still no clue about who they were. It was now dark and the little coloured lanterns had lit the whole garden up with a mixture of colours; making appear like a rainbow had ended in their garden. But all Harry cared about was finding Draco or Blaise and find out who his mate is.

Harry searched across the people dancing trying to spot either one of his potential mates when he caught sight of Blaise. He was dancing with Ginny, a bit intimately which instantly told Harry that he wasn't his mate. Sighing, Harry turned away from all the happy dancers knowing that he would have to try and find Draco; who appeared to not even turn up, which hurt Harry more as they were meant to be best friends.

"What are you sighing about birthday boy?" A voice said in front of Harry who then also placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry looked up straight into Draco's silver eyes, his head tilted back due to the fact that he was eye level with Draco's chest. As soon as Harry looked into Draco eyes, he felt the pain in his chest lessen, he felt himself being drawn in by those eyes and never wanting to look away from them. Harry could feel himself leaning in closer towards Draco and saw Draco lean forward to hold him.

After about 5 minutes of them just standing looking at each over, Draco gently held Harry's hand and led him towards the dancers.

"Let's dance." Draco said simple, his eyes never leaving Harry's so that he never forgot that emerald colour.


	10. Wooing A Mate

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT I AM NOW AT UNIVERSITY/COLLEGE SO I AM A BIT MORE BUSY**_

_**THANKS AGAIN TO THOSE PEOPLE FOLLOWING THIS STILL AND TO MY AMAZING BETA**_

**Chapter 10:**** Wooing A Mate and Fighting Protective Toads**

Draco was sitting inside of Sirius' study with obviously Sirius, his father and his godfather Severus. Draco was annoyed, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with Harry; his beautiful mate who he needed to woo before the three months where over. Draco's lip went into a small smile as he thought about the last time he saw Harry. They had been walking together around by the edge of the forest that surrounded their village. Draco had been so close to kissing Harry, but Sirius had interrupted them once again!

"DRACO!" Sirius screamed at him, his face inches from Draco's. The angry look that Sirius' was giving Draco, anyone would have thought Draco had killed his family. "Get that smirk off and stop thinking about my Harry!" This caused Draco to growl at Sirius, Harry was his not this man.

"Sirius, you're being unreasonable." Greyback said, his hand placed on Draco's shoulder, ensuring that he didn't suddenly jump at Sirius. "You know that it is important for the two of them to spend time together. They are going to be bounded for life soon." Greyback said, staring at Sirius trying to get the man-child to understand.

"No. They do not need to spend every day with each other. Everyday Draco knocks on the door at 9am and doesn't follow the rules I laid down for him as Harry's father!" Sirius screamed, trying hard not to fling himself at Draco and hit him.

Draco had stopped paying attention to the adults as he saw Harry outside through Sirius' study window. He was chatting with Hermione, Ron and someone else who Draco had never seen before. Draco glared as this new person placed his hand on Harry's arm; only he would touch Harry like that, only him! Draco growled at the stranger touching his mate, but none of the adults could hear it.

But Harry must have, Draco thought, as he suddenly looked up and saw Draco through the window. Smiling slightly, Harry gave a little wave towards Draco; a blush started to rise on his cheeks as Draco smiled and waved back, which did not go unnoticed by Sirius.

Sirius turned and saw Harry outside with some stranger, touching his arm. Suddenly he ran over and opened the window.

"Harry James Potter!" Sirius yelled, "You are meant to be inside with Remus!" Before Harry could even respond, Sirius yelled again, "Get inside now Harry!"

Harry looked angrily at his father, before turning to say goodbye to his friends and walked back around to the backdoor where Remus was. Draco glared at the stranger whose eyes followed Harry all the way to the back door.

"Your being a protective toad, mutt." Severus said, which was the first thing he had said since being dragged into the study along with Draco and his father. "Harry needs to be with Draco, they need to start developing a bond before someone else comes and takes Harry away."

Sirius glared at Severus and stated, "You mean like what you did to my brother?" Sirius' comment instantly changed the atmosphere in the study. Everyone had tensed and Sirius even started to look apologetic but never got to say anything as Severus left the room quickly; not saying anything to anyone but opening the door for Remus to walk through. Who was glaring at Sirius, as he had obviously heard what Sirius had said.

Draco's eyes followed his godfather leave the room, his heart aching at seeing his third father figure leave the room so broken hearted. After Severus left the room and Remus had walked in; Draco spotted Harry leaning around the door frame, watching as Remus started to yell at Sirius for his tactlessness; before he spotted Draco watching him from his seat.

Harry blushed and turned his head away, Draco's smiled widened at the sight of that blush again. Draco looked around the room to check that no one was paying them any attention; happy to see the Remus was yelling at Sirius, his father also adding his points into their argument. Draco turned back to Harry and nodded his head to the garden outside; to which Harry nodded in agreement, as he tried not to giggle as Draco sneaked out of his father's office.

When Draco reached the door, he grabbed Harry's hand and started to drag him out of sight of the door before walking normally towards the garden; all the while he never let go of Harry's hand. When they had reached the garden, Draco steer them away from Sirius' office window; he knew that though he would love to rub in Sirius' face that Harry was with him again, it would not gain him any favours with the man.

"How have you been Harry?" Draco asked as they walked around Harry's garden.

"Draco, you only saw me just yesterday. You know how my days have been, I have been with you for most of the time." Harry replied with a blush, while looking at Draco in the eyes; Harry loved Draco's silver eyes that matched the moon in colour.

"Okay then Harry." Draco said, stopping to turn and face Harry. "Who was that person you where with just now?" His tone dipping slighting in suppressed anger at the idea of Harry with another dominant, who may want to take him away from Draco.

Harry looked at Draco in shock at his tone, Harry had never heard Draco's voice like that and Harry noticed Draco's eyes had a cold steel look to them. "That was Victor; he's a friend of Hermione's family looking for his mate." Harry said in a quiet voice; he was suddenly getting scared of the angry look in Draco' eyes.

Draco saw the fear in Harry's eyes and pulled Harry into his chest and held him close. "Harry, I am sorry if I scared you. I just don't want you to hang out with this Victor guy." Draco whispered these words into Harry's ear as he held Harry close; the back of his mind cheering at the fact that Harry was this close to him.

At hearing these words Harry was shocked, and then he felt himself get angry. Who was Draco to tell him who he could hang out with, like Sirius? Harry pulled away from Draco, getting angrier at the idea of Draco thinking that he could control his life.

"You can't tell me who and who not to be friends with Draco!" Harry yelled, "You are not my father, you're not Sirius and I don't even listen to him about not hanging out with you!" Harry pushed Draco away from him and turned to walk about towards his home; seeing Remus, Sirius, Severus and Draco's father Fenrir heading towards them.

"HARRY!" Draco yelled after him and moved towards Harry's retreating back but Sirius stopped him by grabbing him by his shirt and dragging away from Harry.

"What did you do Draco?" Sirius said his tone deadly. "Why is Harry angry? I told you to stay away from him." Draco struggling to get away from Sirius so that he could speak to Harry; he wanted to protect his mate from some unmated dominant not from their pack.

Sirius finally let go of Draco and walked back to his cottage where Harry and Remus had had walked in through this commotion.

Draco started to walk back towards Harry when his father wrapped his thick arm around Draco's middle and pushing him away from Sirius. "Leave it Draco. Let them all cool down for the rest of the day; then try again tomorrow." Fenrir said in Draco's ear; dragging him back home.

Draco continued to struggle against his father saying, "But I need to be with Harry! He needs to know to stay away from this Victor guy!" but Fenrir ignored his son's pleas and struggles apparently as he dragged him all the way back to their house.

_Harry's POV_

I stormed back inside and went straight up to my room, I was so angry with Draco for the way he was treating me. How dare he tell me who I can and cannot be friends with or hang out with; I am my own person, I can be friends with whoever I wanted. It shouldn't worry Draco who I am friends with; he knows that I am his mate and that I care for him.

Harry paused in his thought process and laid down on his bed, he had somehow found his way to his bedroom. In this pause in his thought process, Harry could hear Draco yelling at his father to see him; but Harry didn't want to be around him at the moment. He never thought that Draco would be the controlling dominant; that would never let him have friends or a life unless he approved.

Silent tears started to run down Harry's face, he did not want to be in that type of relationship. He had promise himself and Remus that he would not be a quiet, passive submissive that some dominants want. He would be himself always, no matter what; even if it meant leaving his true mate and finding someone else who will love him for his personality and let him be free.

He felt the side of his bed dip slightly as his daddy (REMUS) sat down and started to stroke his hand through his hair; trying to sooth him through his heart ache.

"Harry. Sirius has ordered Draco to leave, he probably won't be come over until tomorrow morning. Even then, Sirius probably won't let him in the house again for a while. Your safe here pup; just talk to us okay." Remus spoke in barely a whisper so not to scare Harry. On the word "us", Harry felt Sirius sit on the other side of him; his hand placed on Harry's back and started to rub it soothingly. The mixture of both his parents trying to sooth him caused him to fall asleep as his tears started to run dry.

_DRACO POV_

My father had dragged me all the way home and then just left me in his office while he spoke to my Dad and godfather. I had tried to leave many times so that I could go back to Harry, but the all stood just outside of the door and pushed me back into the office when I tried to leave.

I was so angry with Harry. How dare he accuse me of not wanting him to be himself; I loved Harry. I always wanted to keep him as he is now; I never wanted to change him. This is all that Victor's fault; he caused my mate to mad at him, he causing Harry's doubt in our mateship.

I got once more to try and leave, I wanted to find this Victor and hit him for trying to split me and Harry up. But my father, dad and godfather walked into the office and my father just once more forced me into a chair.

"Draco. You need to calm down; this is serious. You can't go and see Harry; Sirius has banned you from the house!" Fenrir said, he prayed this was getting through to his son; he didn't want his son to lose him mate who was perfect for him.

"Draco control yourself." Severus said, his tone brisk; just like the one he used when he trying to teach Draco something but he wasn't paying attention.

Draco stared at his dad, who had just sat across from him and had stared at him straight in the eye. Their silver eyes matched perfectly, along with their light blonde hair.

"Draco. Listen to your father and godfather. You need to relax, if you go over to Harry's and force yourself to be in his presence then you could lose him forever." Lucius spoke quietly to his son, trying to get through to his beloved son.

"But this Victor is trying to take Harry away from me! I need to prove to Harry that I am his true mate and not this no body." Draco said, his anger turning into desperation and frustration that none of his family would let him try and win his mate over.

"Draco, you know Harry hates violence. What good would it do for you to attack someone Harry thinks as a friend? You will lose him for sure that way and you will be alone forever." Fenrir said, seeing the frustration in Draco's body as his previous anger left him.

"Did I tell you about my mate Draco?" Severus said suddenly; stunning everyone in the room. Fenrir, Lucius and Draco all looked up at the man; who had standing by the fireplace, looking into the flames.

"No." Draco replied as he stared at his godfather, he had never even mentioned that he had found his mate. Draco just thought that Severus did not want a mate; or that he had never been given one and chose not to seek one out.

Fenrir and Lucius moved away from Draco and sat on the small sofa that was next to the fire place where Severus stood. Severus himself moved so that we had now facing Draco, while sitting in an armchair; the flames flickering across his face as he stared at Draco.

"When I was growing up, I only had one friend. Her name was Lily, Harry's mother. We had been friends all of our lives and I truly believed that I loved her with my whole heart. But sadly, on my 16th Birthday I discovered that someone else was to be my mate. I was heartbroken, I was so sure that I loved Lily that I focused all my attention on her instead of my true mate. When she told me a month later that he was going to marry James Potter; I felt like I had no reason to live anymore." Severus paused as he looked into his lap; trying to compose himself to continue the tale.

"I told her how I felt about her then; praying that she may change her mind and choose me instead. But sadly, she just got angry with me for neglecting my true mate. She yelled and screamed at me for not being with my true mate; she forced him to see my mate and to start trying to woo them over. But I ignored her and spent my time locked away in my house; trying to find a way to mend my broken heart.

"On one of the days that I had cut myself off from the world; someone knocked on the door. When I opened it, I saw my true mate in front of me; he wanted to be with me as he had just turned 16 and discovered I was his mate. He looked so happy at the thought of being mated with me; but I could not believe that this person was my mate." Severus paused again, tears started to fill his eyes.

"I told him that I was not his mate; that I would never be his mate even if he was the last submissive alive. I slammed my door shut on his heartbroken face; ignoring the pain I felt in my chest for hurting my mate. It was the next few days that I finally realised what I had done, I had gotten over Lily at last and I needed to be with my mate; to try and have the life I truly wanted, with the person I loved." Severus stopped speaking at this point as the tears silently travelled down his face.

Fenrir leant forward and patted Severus knee. "By the time Severus had made this realisation, he rushed over to his mates house. Only to discover that his mate had killed himself the night before; he had hung himself in his room as he believed that Severus didn't want him and that no one else would." Fenrir spoke, finishing the horrible tale for his friend.

The room was silent, Draco was sitting in shock at his godfather's actions; his godfather who had always told him to love his mate no matter what and make them happy. Now it had all made sense, Severus had lost both him true mate and his close friend.

"You need to keep wooing Harry." Severus said after a moment of silence, "you cannot lose him. I will not have you living the same life that I have; alone forever for a stupid mistake. I wish that Regulus was still here with me so that I could love him; if only I had gone one day earlier he would be here." Severus then stood and left the room, Lucius followed him but both Draco and Fenrir could hear the front door open as Severus left the house to be alone.

Fenrir looked up at Draco straight in the eye before stating, "Severus mate was Sirius' younger brother. That is why the two do not get along; Sirius blames Severus for the death of his brother as does Severus. This is why you need to listen to us Draco so that we can help you keep Harry as your mate."

Draco nodded silently, still in shock of what he had just heard. "What do I do now? Harry won't want to see me, Sirius won't let me see him. How do I prove to him that I love him and that I am sorry."

Draco stood from his chair and walked towards his father, feeling like a little boy again who has done something wrong. Fenrir pulled his son close and held him; as Lucius walked back into the room, he joined them to show his support as well.

"You need to start simple again Draco." Lucius said, "just do something little to show Harry that you're sorry. Maybe write him a letter explaining your feelings and what you really meant." Lucius started to stroke Draco's cheek like he did when Draco was younger.

"And lily's. I have to send Harry some lily's to show how truly sorry I am." Draco said, enjoying the feeling of his parents comforting him again. "I need to gain Harry's forgiveness first then move back up to wooing." Draco then stood, ready to prove himself as a man to his and Harry's parents; and to prove to Harry that he was worthy of being his mate.

_WITH HARRY_

Harry slept for the rest of the day and awoke early the next day to a pounding headache. He sat up slowly, so to not get a head rush, before heading to the bathroom for a long shower. When he had finished his shower and walked back to his room, he checked the time on his alarm clock. It was just coming to 6:30am, the sun was rising slowly but not so bright that it would wake anyone up.

Harry got dressed and headed downstairs to have some breakfast. When Harry reached the kitchen he knew that he should defiantly not be awake at this hour, not even Remus was up at this hour; his Dad was always the first person to wake up in the house.

Harry got some bread out to make toast but ended up putting it away again as he didn't feel like eating; so he made himself a cup of tea and just sat in the kitchen nursing it, while he let his thoughts flow uninterrupted. The first thing that he thought about was Draco; for the last couple of days Draco was always the first thing that he thought about.

"Is Draco the person I always thought he was?" Harry said out loud to himself, his voice hoarse from his crying last night. Harry thought that Draco would not the controlling type, his own father and pack leader Fenrir never controlled Lucius; it was well known that Lucius had his own life away from Fenrir almost, but the two were still very much in love. Harry's own parents were similar, as Sirius was often reprimanded by Remus for being silly or doing something stupid; which mainly included Harry when he was younger.

While deep in these thoughts, Harry heard someone walking up the pavement to the front door; however there was no knock to let them know. Harry stood and opened the front door to find Draco, bent down placing a huge bunch of white lilies on their door step. Draco looked up at hearing the door open, thinking that it would be Sirius to tell him to leave; but was surprised to see Harry standing there looking shocked at the sight of him.

Draco stared at Harry and felt his heart ache at the red, puffy eyes that showed clearly how much crying Harry had done the night before. Harry stared down at Draco's own eyes, the dark shadows under them proved that Draco has obviously not slept the night before.

Draco looked back down to the bunch of lilies he had placed, before picking them up again and stood. He gave them to Harry, who took them without looking at them.

"There is a letter as well to go with those flowers." Draco said quietly, looking down at the ground to avoid Harry's look. He did not want to see the hurt he had caused his mate, "It's here." Draco said and pulled the letter out of his pocket, the one he had spent all night writing to ensure that he told Harry how sorry he was and all of his emotions.

Harry took the letter and placed them on top of the flowers as he continued to look at Draco. Harry could see the Draco was ashamed of his previous behaviour and obviously was sorry for what he had done.

"Would you rather come in and explain to me in person?" Harry said, before he had even thought it through properly. If either of his parents came down to find Draco in the house, Draco would most likely be skinned alive.

"Okay then." Draco said, letting Harry lead him through the house into the kitchen; where Harry's cold cup of tea sat alone on the table.

"Would you like a drink?" Harry said, as he went to remake himself a cup of tea.

"No thank you." Draco said quietly; knowing that if he was caught in the house he most likely wouldn't make it home alive.

Harry quickly made himself another cup of tea before sitting opposite Draco; waiting for him to start talking.

"Harry. I am so sorry for the way I acted yesterday; I want you to know that I am truly sorry for everything that happened yesterday. I want to explain to why I acted that way, if you will listen?" Draco spoke quickly, to ensure that he got everything important out without over thinking it.

Harry nodded to let Draco continue to explain his stupid behaviour yesterday.

Draco took a deep breath and looked Harry in his perfect emerald eyes as he started to explain everything. About how seeing Harry with another unmated dominant had made his to jealous, as he thought of Harry spending time with someone else; also how worried Draco had really been at the thought of this person taking Harry away from him to become his mate. Also about how much he had felt worried about Harry being with someone he didn't know, encase they hurt him in anyway; along with his anger at himself for not proving himself to his mate, as Draco explained the wolf side of him saw Harry talking to an unmated dominant as a sign for a rejection.

While Draco spoke, Harry just sat there and listen; sometimes taking a sip of his tea, but he never took his eyes of Draco's. When Draco had finally stopped talking, which was about an hour later; they both just sat there in silence while Harry thought over everything that Draco had just said. It did make sense to some extent; all Draco needed it seemed was reassurance that Harry loved him and wanted to be with him.

"Draco," Harry said quietly, to which Draco responded but quickly lifting his head up to look at Harry, "I forgive you. I am still upset by the way you acted yesterday but I understand now the reasons why." Harry stood and moved around the table so that he could sit on Draco's lap. To which Draco allowed him to and wrapped his arms loosely around Harry's lithe body. Harry lowered his head before he spoke his next words, as a blush started to rise on his cheeks.

"I want you to know that I love you Draco. I have always loved you, I never want to leave you for anyone else; no matter who they are." Harry looked up shyly at Draco through his eyelashes at this point. "But you have to trust me, I won't stop having my own life and friends. I want to have an equal relationship, can you do that for me?" Harry prayed that Draco would agree, he would not know what to do with himself if Draco left him now.

"Of course Harry. That is all I have ever wanted from this mateship." Draco said, kissing Harry on the cheek and forehead. Harry's blush darkened and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's own lips; which slowly grew more intense as the kiss continued.

A quiet cough caused the pair to separate from their kiss. They both looked up to see Remus leaning against the door, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I am happy that you two seem to have sorted out this small bump in the mateship. But Draco you have to leave now, Sirius is meant to be waking Harry up and won't like the fact that you have ignored his orders as Harry's father." As Remus spoke, they could hear movement coming from upstairs. Draco quickly lifted Harry up and into his vacant chair, before giving him one last kiss and dashing past Remus and out of the front door. Harry let out a small giggle of the image of Draco running away from Sirius; Remus just smiled at seeing Harry happy again, knowing that Draco has learnt the harsh lesson of the mateship.


	11. Decision Time

****_**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BOTH ME AND MY BETA HAS BEEN SUPER BUSY**_

_**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO STILL FOLLOW THIS STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOY**_

**Chapter 11****:**** Decision Time**

_WITH HARRY_

After their fight, Harry and Draco had once again begun their courtship; but it had been stressful for both Draco and Harry because of Sirius. Ever since their first fight Sirius had become even more protective over Harry; he had taken to demanding that he escort Harry on their dates and when Remus had told him to stop, he then started to follow them. It was driving Harry crazy, he had tried to kiss Draco, but Sirius had dragged him in the house before he could even lean in; once Draco tried to hold his hand and Sirius kept pushing his arm away.

"Daddy! Tell father to stop! How can I be sure I love Draco if I can never even hold his hand!" Harry whined to Remus. Remus chuckled lightly at this, before taking a seat with a fresh cup of tea.

"You know. My father wouldn't even let Sirius take me out of the house for the first month of our courtship. We had to stay inside my house, with my father sitting in the room with us and all doors being wide open." Remus spoke, looking at the horror struck look on Harry's face. "It's in a dominants nature to be protective over their young; why do you think Sirius only let you play in our garden until you where 7?" Remus stated when Sirius walked into the kitchen still in his pjs.

"What's this about me being protective?" Sirius said, giving Harry an affectionate ruffle of his hair and gave Remus a quick kiss.

"Oh we were just complaining about how silly dominants are. Aren't we Harry?" Remus said, giving Harry a wink knowing that it would annoy Sirius.

Harry giggled at the look of annoyance on Sirius face; it turning into a full out laughter as Sirius picked Remus up and spun him around the room saying, "You should now not to keep secrets from me, my beautiful submissive."

Sirius put Remus down and picked Harry up instead, spinning him around a lot father then he did Remus; "I know you are the real master mind behind this secret, my pup!" Sirius said, being barely heard over Harry and Remus' laughter.

Once Sirius had put Harry down and both sat at the table, Remus started on a light breakfast for all three of them. When they had all eaten, Harry and Sirius where washing up when suddenly a knock on the front door. Harry ran thinking it might be Draco, but instead saw Fenrir standing with grave look on his face.

"Fenrir," Sirius said from behind Harry, "what's wrong?"

Fenrir glanced at Harry before looking at Sirius, "Not in front of Harry Sirius." Fenrir said in a dead voice. Sirius moved Harry behind him and told him to back to the kitchen to Remus; but Harry only moved a couple of steps away so that he could still hear what Fenrir had to say.

"Draco was out in the forest, gathering some things to give to Harry I believe. Blaise was with him and said that they were attacked by Dumbledore's pack." Fenrir paused his for a moment, seeming to gather himself, "They beat both boys badly apparently, but the kidnapped Draco; told Blaise that he was to come back and tell me what happened." Fenrir finished, his voice full of emotion at the thought of his son being dragged away by Dumbledore's pack.

"WHAT!?" Harry screamed, causing Remus to run out of the kitchen and for Sirius and Fenrir to look at him. Harry felt his face lose all colour and his heart stop beating; Draco gone, kidnapped by Dumbledore. Tears started to run down Harry's face at the thought of Draco being kept prisoner and being hurt by those evil people. Remus came and pulled Harry towards him, hearing the news from the kitchen.

Sirius turned back to Fenrir, "What can we do?" His voice serious and his body ready for the order to fight.

"We are going into the forest to find their camp and bring Draco back." Fenrir said, his voice still commanding and stating clearly that they would bring Draco back no matter what.

Sirius turned towards his mate and pup, walking over and wrapping both into a huge hug; giving Harry a small kiss on the head and Remus a hopefully-not-last kiss on the lips before speaking.

"Do not leave the house. Lock the back and front door when I leave and don't answer it to anyone okay?" Sirius said, his voice serious but still with a hint of love and comfort in them. Remus nodded and pushed Harry towards the stairs before giving Sirius a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Come back to me okay? I want you to promise me that you will come back." Remus said his voice full of worry at the idea of losing his mate; his mate who he had run away from those dreadful animals with.

Sirius said nothing, but giving Remus a small smile and another peck on the lips; before he turned at followed Fenrir away from the cottage to the group of dominants who would go with them to attack Dumbledore's pack.

Harry watched his friends, his and their fathers and Fenrir gather in the circle before heading off towards the forests. He sat at staring out of his window, watching the spot where he had lost sight of the dominants; waiting for them to return and see Draco again. He heard Remus lock the doors downstairs and walk upstairs and into his room. He joined him on his window seat, giving him a comforting hug.

"It will all be okay Harry. Fenrir is the strongest Alpha there is; and with Papa by his side no one will stand in their way." Remus spoke, trying to hide his worry from his pup.

"I know. But I just want Draco back and safe." Harry whispered, leaning towards his daddy; who started to hum lightly to his pup, causing Harry to fall asleep gentle. This in turn caused Remus to fall asleep; the sound of his pup's steady, deep breathing calming his subconscious.

_LATER_

Remus awoke with a start, causing Harry to shift slightly in his sleep before he fell back into unconsciousness. Remus moved from the window seat and slowly made his way towards the stairs. He was sure that he heard voices; maybe it was Sirius back from the hunt for Draco. As he walked out of Harry's bedroom, he heard voices downstairs; none of them Remus recognised. Quietly Remus snuck along the landing, towards the stairs and looked down into the hall way; he had to fight within himself not to scream at what he saw.

In his hall where a group of 6 dominant, all from Dumbledore's pack; before Remus could think, one of the Dominants looked up and spotted him. Suddenly Remus ran, hearing the yell from the man who had spotted him and the thunder of many feet chasing him. Remus just reached Harry's bedroom door before they made it up the stairs and locked it.

Harry had woken up now to the noise and Remus rushed over to keep him quiet. Remus had no idea what to do; they had no escape route or hiding place.

The dominants outside began to try and break the door down, causing Harry to yell in fear. Remus looked around desperately for an escape route, but there was none. Harry's window had a huge drop to the ground with nothing to soften it; and none of the pack would hear their screams because of their distance away from the other houses.

Suddenly the door gave in; Remus placed Harry behind him, ready to fight to protect his pup. All 6 dominants entered the room, with evil grins across their faces as they saw Remus and Harry trapped. When one moved to begin the fight, Remus attacked straight away; leading him scratching the man's face horrible. But he was seriously outnumbered and soon been jumped by other dominants.

Remus felt his body fall to the floor, exhausted and bruised; the last thing he saw before the world turned black was Harry being punched in the face and falling to the ground in front of him.

_WITH SIRIUS_

Sirius walked along with Severus and the other dominants that had come with them to find Draco. Fenrir was walking a little bit in-front of them, carrying his 6ft 4" son like a baby; ensure himself that he was okay.

"Something is not right." Severus said to Sirius as he looked at his godson's beaten face. "He was so easy to find, there was barely anyone watching out for us."

Sirius nodded in agreement, in truth there had been only 5 weak dominants keeping an eye on Draco when they had found them. But all he wanted to see was his mate and pup; he needed to reassure himself that they were alright.

Both he and Severus stopped as they watched the other dominants around them run to meet mates and family. Fenrir himself was walking slightly quicker towards Lucius, whose face showed pure relief at the sight of his son and mate.

Sirius looked around for his own mate and pup running to see if he was okay. He looked towards his house and felt his whole body go numb; his front door was open. Sirius began to walk towards his little cottage, praying that it was not what he feared. He didn't hear Severus call after him, or when Severus grabbed him arm.

Sirius walked inside his cottage to see everything destroyed; all the pictures smashed, chairs broken, tables flipped, glass scattered along the floor. Sirius felt Severus and Fenrir following him as he spotted blood on the stairs; he ran up, begging that he would not find his mate and pup dead. He heard himself yelling out for Remus and Harry, desperate to hear a reply from either.

Severus and Fenrir had run after Sirius and found him inside Harry's room; they found Sirius kneeling on the floor where the blood appeared to start, a small note in his hand. Fenrir walked over and knelt beside Sirius, reading the note aloud for Severus; who was checking the room for signs of Remus or Harry hiding.

"If you want them back, come and get them." Fenrir voice was deep and grave; barely hiding back his shock. How did this happened, how did they get into the pack's land and kidnap Remus and Harry?

"We have to get them." Sirius said his voice horse and full of sorrow. His eyes moved to look at both Fenrir and Severus, unshed tears filling his eyes; the look of desperation written all over his face.

"Yes." Fenrir said firmly, standing and pulling Sirius up with him. "But we will leave tomorrow morning; the men need to rest and Lucius will not let any of us leave without some rest." Sirius looked like he wanted to argue, but the fight was not within him; he just wanted his family back and safe.

_SOMEWHERE IN THE FORREST_

Dumbledore looked down at his two captives, an evil smile across his face as he watched his men beat the boy's adoptive father who was struggling against them. He couldn't wait for this battle to begin.


End file.
